


Dirty little secrets

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry lose his parents and godfather at the age of 6. His uncle, Severus Snape take and rise him. Severus try to concel his shadowed past and present form his young charge. AU Anal, AU/AR, D/s, Exhib, M/M, OC, WIP, Yaoi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter story or charahcters aren't mine I just playing with them. No money come from this fanfiction

 

Warning: I am not native English, I do my best but there are most probably mistakes – if you want to help out please contact me

AU story – Lilly and James was 18 when Harry was born, they died 4 years later. Sirius took care of Harry until he is six (he died or go into jail – you can vote if you want Sirius in this story or not) – Severus (20-24 year-old I didn’t decide yet – you can vote) – nonmagic 

 

For Harry Potter life never seem to be fair. First his parents died in a tragic accident, and just recently his beloved godfather left him too, and now shortly before his sixth birthday, he was all alone in the world. Well, not alone according to Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of his family. He had an uncle, of sort; the man was his mom’s cousin it seemed. Harry never heard about this man before, but he was family. He hoped this man would allow him to stay with him. It sure would be better then to live with Aunt Petunia’s family. 

Dumbledore studied the piece of paper to check if they were at the right place. He nodded in affirmation, before he smiled down to Harry and squeezed his small hand in a reassuring manner.

“Here we go my boy.”

Dumbledore knocked on the wooden door; they waited for a few second before the old man knocked again. He needed to repeat further 3 time until a faint muffled voice called out “Coming, coming.” The door cracked open, and a dark haired, dark eyed man peered at them. “I’m not buying anything.”

“We’re not here to sell anything. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and he is here Harry Potter. We are looking for young Harry’s relative a Mister Severus Snape. I got the information he live here?”

“Yeah I’m Severus Snape. But I don’t think I’m related to this boy.”

“If you don’t mind, maybe we could continue this inside.” Severus shrugged and opened the door wider. Dumbledore nodded his thanks and moved inside pulling young Harry with him. Harry glanced back at his possible guardian who ran his elegant fingers thought his long black hair before he closed the door after them.

The flat was way smaller then the houses, Harry until then lived. A short corridor leads toward a fairly large living room. There were doors on the corridor both sides, on of them slightly ajar. Harry caught sight of a rumpled bed and a few clothes on the floor as he looked inside. Dumbledore steered him toward the sofa.

“Can I offer you some drink?” The dark haired man asked as he walked into the room

“No thank you, we are fine.” Snape nodded and sat down into the dark leather armchair.

“So?”

“Ah, yes. Mr Snape, maybe you don’t know but your cousin Lilly Potter, nee Evans and her husband James Potter died two years ago in a tragic accident. In their will they appointed Sirius Black to take guardianship of their son, Harry. And if he can’t, they asked me to take matters to my hand, and place Harry anywhere but Lilly’s sister Petunia’s care.” Severus nodded his understanding and included his head for Dumbledore to continue his explanation. “As you are the only remain living relative, I hoped you would consider taking Harry in.”

“I see.” fathomless black eyes flickered toward Harry’s face “Look Dumbledore, I didn’t really knew Lilly, and even if, my life style just suitable to take care of a child. I would really like to help, but…”

“We understand. Then I have no other opinion then to let the Lilly’s sister take the custody.” Snape grimaced at the mention of Petunia.

“There’s noone else? Anybody better them Petunia. Anyway she h… disliked Lilly all her life why would she take the boy in… unless… How much they left to the boy?”

“Most of their money was spent to the hospital bill and the funeral expense. Only their saving for Harry future education remind intact. As they wanted the best for Harry, they sign Harry up in my school, Hogwarts.” Snape whistled. Hogwarts was one of the most famous for its excellent education and high expensive school in Great Brittan. If you are able to graduate, you could get almost any job you want.

“I gather good old Pat, want that money.” Dumbledore sadly smiled. “Look I really would like to help, but…”

“If you want money…” Dumbledore offered

“No!! Christ who does you thinks am I? No the money not really a problem here. I have, I work as, well my schedule is irregular at best, and I can’t take a kid with me. Sometimes I away for all day, who would take care of him.”

“Harry will start school this year, less then three week until the start of the new school term. So he would be occupied most of the day. And after young Harry will turn eleven he would be away most the part of the year.”

\-------------

Severus massaged his ear, he knew he would give into the old man manipulation, he knew it since he saw the man. Dumbledore had a ‘salesman’ aura which screamed he would sale you anything he want, and in the end you would feel like you wanted to buy it from the start, and won’t knew how could you live without it until now. And Dumbledore had the trump card as well, sitting beside him, with big sad, innocent green eyes. Lilly’s eyes. It was true he didn’t knew her too well, but the few memories he had for her was happy.

“Okay alright. I would take in Harry until you can’t find a better home for him.” The old man’s blue eyes twinkled madly. Severus had a suspicious feeling he gained a permanent roommate for the next 5 years. Oh well, it just five years and the kid would be out from here in that fancy public school far-far away.

 

\-------------- ------------------------------- -----------------

 

One week later Harry Potter settled in Severus Snape’s smaller bedroom, the first few days were a bit awkward for both of them, but they managed to make an easy routine witch suited them both just fine. Harry would wake up first, watch TV until Severus wake up. Severus then start his morning gymnastics and practices, Harry first just watched him, then after a few day tentatively joined to his temporarily guardian. Then Severus would make breakfast for both of them and Harry would help to clean the plats. They would talk about everything and nothing. Then came the shopping, cleaning, or decorating, whichever was in the line for the day, they ordered food for launch and make an easy dinner for themselves.

But it was time for Severus to go back to work his boss wasn’t really happy with him when he took the week off.

“Listen Harry, you knew I need to go to work. I spoke with Mrs. Figg, she live next door, she had”

“Cats, lot of cats.” Harry grimaced, the old lady smelled terrible.

“Yeah that’s her.” Severus chuckled “Well I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be there the whole day, so here the arrangement.” Harry noticeable relaxed. “We try it out today and we will see if its working or not.”

“Alright.”

“She will look in every two hours or so, I ordered lunch and gave her the money, she will pay for it and bring it over, she mentioned she would make some cookie too. You don’t go near the gas or the matches, you can play with the staff you wanted, or watch TV or video or good forbid read something. If you want to go outside you call Mrs Figg thought phone or wait for her, without her you don’t, I repeat don’t go outside. She had keys as I, So don’t open the door in any circumstance.”

“Expect if burning down the house. I know you told me already.“

“Right.” They stood there watching each other for a while, before Severus pull turned way and walked out the door with a faint ‘bye’ tossed over his shoulder.

\-----------

Severus pulled into the parking lot; he parked and headed toward the studio. As soon as he stepped inside Mr. Max Tyler, the director greeted him.

“Ah Snape, you are finally here. We are shooting your parts today, go change and we will start immediately.”

“Which part exactly?”

“The 10, 13, 15 act and I’m thinking to reshoot the 3 as well.” Max frowned, as he noticed a few prop guy didn’t doing there job. “Move it Samuels, I don’t have all day to wait for you to make the damn background.” yelled then run off to yell someone else for their incompetent work.

\-------

Severus stood a few minuets later before the camera; he was wearing dark fitting jeans and a T-shirt. In this move he would feature a secondary-school kid who is in madly in love with his several years older teacher, while his school mate try to persuade him. Of course everyone got the kid, in one way or another. Anyway it was a cheap guy porno, but it paid his overhead, food and remained enough to live well enough.

Nigel, the guy who played the older teach arrived, they didn’t work together before this movie, but the guy sure looked good, with his muscled built, and lean body.

“Attention, we shooting act 10. Action!” boomed Max’s voice, the cameras started to spine:

‘Mr Andrews, please, could you, as is, I want to.’ Severus shuttered as he played his part, standing shyly before his teacher.

‘What would you like David?”

‘Kiss me, Oh my. I didn’t mean to…’ Severus hide his mouth behind his hand, he turned away his head as if in shame. He gasped as strong finger closed around his arm. He looked up confusion clearly written over his face. ‘Mr Andrews?’ The older man learned closer and kissed him, while he pulled him closer to the larger body. Hands snaked under his T-short. He turned his body slightly toward the cameras to get the better shoot.

‘David, my sweet, innocent David. I would love to teach you about the mystery of love.’ Well yeah it’s a porn, they didn’t sale it for the dialogs, Severus thought sarcastically. While tried to look like he was head over heal in love.

‘Please Mr Andrews, please.’ Severus was encircled in strong arms as he was put up on the teacher’s desk. While his mouth was assaulted by Nigel again, the other man pulled off his T-shirt and started to unbutton his jeans. His hand flied up to stop his teacher. ‘I. Stop, I never. I didn’t want to.’

‘Ssh. Be a good boy, David. You want to be a good for me, aren’t you? You didn’t want to disappoint me’ Nigel whispered seduction into his ear as he was pushed down to lay flat on the table’s top. Severus pretended to squirm, but nodded.

‘I didn’t. I, I want to please you.’

‘Good boy.’ Nigel started to trail his tong down his neck, his chest and stomach while he pulled Severus’ trouser down, freeing his pale member and legs, to be able to see everyone in the room. Nigel take hold on his legs, pulled Severus closer to the side of the table, then pushed Severus up and apart, exposing Severus fully before him and for the cameras in the room. ‘You will be so good, so tight.’ murmured the older man as his hungry gaze take in Severus’ body. A faint shiver run down Severus‘ spin. Nigel grazed his cock with body cream and started to press inside the body while repeated over and over again. ‘So good, so tight.’ Severus arched his body at the intrusion, the man was bloody big, his muscles cramped and softened as skillful fingers played on his flat stomach and side. He panted and trashed his head side to side, while tried to make it believable.

“Stop!!” Max bellowed. Nigel stopped in half way in, and turned toward the director. Severus done the same while tried to not concentrate the big organ pulsing inside him, or his stretched anus. Max walked up to them and studied them, walked around as he wanted to get the best shoot for his movie. “Right, we do this.” He declared, he pointed out the new camera angels and the cameramen take their position, after he was contend he turned back to his actor. “Nigel you will let his left leg fall, and pull the other higher, maybe you should put it on your shoulder. Try it.” Nigel obligated, this new position thought gave a good view to their joining, was uncomfortable for Severus. He tried to shift to get in a better position. Max seeing his discomfort only ordered to try to remain as passive as he could under the scan. They moved back to their original position and waited the director to give the sign.

“Act 10, p2. Action!!” and they continued working. Severus felt it would be a very long day.

\--------

When Severus get home, he ached everywhere. He opened his door and noticed the faint sound of TV coming from his living room. He straightened up as much as his sore muscles allowed and strolled in the room.

“Hi Harry.”

“Severus.” Harry smiled happily, as he bounced closer to him. Severus patted the boy’s head affectionly.

“How was your day?”

“Good.”

“Why don’t I make dinner while you tell me, hum?” the small boy nodded eagerly, he grabbed his red plastic stool and followed his guardian to the kitchen while chatted nonstop about his day. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading

This story idea bugged me long time ago, please tell what you think. Who would you like to see as follow porno actor? Or boyfriend? An idea, opinion, comment are welcomed (I know grammar bad, don’t comment on it if you don’t want to help (point out what I need to correct)


End file.
